DOLLHOUSE
by pacifica25
Summary: The making of a guerrilla, Momo from 'Are You Hungry'. Who said we were perfect?


**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Tokyo Ghoul series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE MAKING OF A GUERRILLA<strong>

* * *

><p>She was only 8 years old, she had a family. A brother, a mother and a father, however, she felt alone. She would walk down the street and instead of seeing people, she saw food. Her mouth would salivate and she would have to run home before her kagune would erupt. She wasn't able to control it, she couldn't see how. Her parents wouldn't help, they only hunted for themselves, they left her brother and herself to fend for themselves. All alone, in a world full of killers. Her brother was a kind individual, he treated her like an intelligent being and respected her decisions, he taught her how to fight and use her ukaku. But…he didn't know how to help her <strong>control<strong> it.

"Brother." She mumbled as she sat on the kitchen floor. Her mum and dad were out hunting. Her brother had decided to hunt for the both of them that night. He left 7 hours ago. It was 5:00 am. Tears formed in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away. Be plastic. Don't let anything show. Even though her parents weren't there, she still couldn't let anything show. It was as though the house would tell them, as though it would whisper her secrets to them and help them exploit her. She stood up and ran to her room. She locked the door and screamed into her pillow. Where was her brother?

"Brother." She whimpered as her uncontrollable tears soaked her pillow. Another 2 hours passed of her crying. Even her parents hadn't returned. She felt a pang of sadness mixed in with relief. Why was she relieved? Her parents hadn't done anything bad to her, but, they hadn't done anything right as well…She heard footsteps. She smelled the sad air around her. Humans. So many humans, why were they here? Brother. Brother. Brother. Mother. Father. Humans. Food. Food. **Food. FOOD.** A smile crept onto her face, she smelled the air again and listened to their conversations as they surrounded her house.

"This is where 'Juliet' and 'Romeo' lived?"

"Yeah, that's what the information shows."

"What about 'Mr. Murder'?"

"Their DNA is similar, so are their kagunes. They must be related, there has to be information here somewhere." Her eyes widened in shock. Romeo? Juliet? Mr. Murder? Father, Mother, Brother…that was what they were called in society. How did these humans…**Doves**. The word sent shivers down her spine. No. No. No. She was alone. Where was her family? What had the **Doves** done to them? Had they killed them? No. No. No! NO! She let out a primal roar. Her family…her brother…they'd done nothing wrong. It was her fault Brother was dead, if she'd gone with him…maybe he would've lived. She heard the front door get kicked down and she felt the **Doves** heavy footsteps vibrate through the floor. They'd come to her. Dinner was served. She leapt up into the corner of the ceiling in her room that was located behind her bedroom door. They kicked her door down and she released her kagune. A beautiful ukaku that resembled a gun. She shot the first 3 **Doves** through the head before falling down to the floor and tripping the 4th. She shot as many of them as she could while pulling one of the dead **Doves** further into her room. She sunk her teeth into their flesh, piercing their muscle. **FOOD**. She roared, blood and saliva splattering across her floor boards. The other **Doves** shot at her in anger and fury, she turned her ukaku to face them but saw them get stabbed by a rinkaku that was thicker than her head. What the-? She stared in wonder at the massive kagune, hoping, waiting to see the owner of this weapon. A woman stepped through the front door and into the lounge room.

"It's okay, all of them are dead." The mystery woman informed the hungry, little ghoul. She turned her head to face the small child; she had sharp, green eyes that made her black sparkle somewhat. The girl soon realised that the 'sparkling' factor was in fact blood that had gotten in the woman's hair.

"I'm Sachi, who're you?" The woman asked. Sachi. Sachi. That name seemed familiar. Why was it familiar?

"Where's my brother?" The girl asked, ignoring Sachi's previous question. Sachi sighed and pulled her rinkaku around her.

"Dead, I suppose." She said bluntly, "Now, what's your name?" The girl stuttered through the information she was given. It was though those words had blurred together. If Brother was dead…did that mean Mother and Father were too?

"I have nowhere left to go…"She mumbled as she thought over that new information that had come to attention in her mind.

"Me too, now tell me your name." Sachi groaned, as though asking the question caused her physical pain.

"M-Momo." The girl responded.

"Momo." Sachi seemed to taste the name before nodding in approval.

"Come with me Momo, I'll give you a home again."

* * *

><p><strong>Momo's back-story revealed. To read more about her, read 'Are You Hungry?'<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey girl  Open the walls play with your dolls / We'll be a perfect family / When you walk away is when we really play / You don't hear me when I say / Mum, please wake up / Dad's with a slut / And your son is smoking cannabis / No one ever listens / This wallpaper glistens / Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen

- Dollhouse (Melanie Martinez)


End file.
